Work in the second grant year (1 December 1977 to 30 November 1978) will focus on four priorities: 1) training of investigators including assessment of reliability; 2) carrying out a trial and putting into operation the sampling frame and procedures of the core study; 3) commencing the examination of core study cohorts as well as of the series of patients to be included in the exploratory studies; 4) completion of IPSS analyses and publication of remaining material. This work will include the implementation in all centres of a "core" study (case-finding and evaluation of first-contact schizophrenics in defined catchment areas), and four exploratory studes in which subgroups of centers will test methodologies and hypotheses about the impact of various environmental and biological factors on the short-term prognosis of schizophrenia in different cultures. The four exploratory studies, and the centers participating in them are: 1) Impact of emotional interaction in the family on the short-term prognosis of schizophrenia (Aarhus, Chandigarh); 2) Impact of life events on the short-term prognosis of schizophrenia (Aarhuus, Agra, Chandigarh, Honolulu, Ibadan, Nagasaki, Nottingham, Prague, Rochester); 3) Impairments and social disabilities in schizophrenic patients (Aarhus, Cali, Moscow, Nottingham, Prague); and 4) Physical morbidity in families of schizophrenic patients (Aarhus, Honolulu, Moscow, Nagasaki and Rochester). The plan of work also includes involving subgroups of investigators engaging in one or another of the exploratory studies, special task forces or consultations, a meeting of the advisory group and an exchange of visits by all the collaborating investigators. Task forces and consultations will focus primarily on: a) data analysis; b) the measurement of aspects of culture.